


Pure Sugar

by soft_bellatrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cotton Candy, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Just a dumb thing that I had to write, Pure sugar babEY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bellatrix/pseuds/soft_bellatrix
Summary: Hermione takes Bellatrix to a carnival and introduces her to the sweeter side of Muggle life.





	Pure Sugar

“What the hell is this?”  
“It’s a fair, Bella.”  
“Why do we have to go to this filthy muggle cesspool when we could be at a respectable wizarding establishment?”  
“Because my parents are muggles, Bella. I want you to meet them, but they aren’t very comfortable in our world and I think you’ll enjoy this if you’d relax just a bit, babe.”  
Hermione pulled a reluctant Bellatrix into the fairgrounds while whispering into her ear, “I’ll make this worth your while if you behave yourself today.”  
Bellatrix could barely contain her shiver of excitement and found that all the screaming muggles suddenly seemed less annoying when her girlfriend was pulling her against her body, telling her such delicious things as they walked through the fair. They had reached the main hub of the carnival and Hermione had stopped in front of a obnoxiously bright stall.  
“Close your eyes and open your mouth,” Hermione grinned at Bellatrix, mildly enjoying the rare look of fear that crossed the raven haired witch’s face.  
“I will not--” Bellatrix’s complaints were immediately stifled by fluffy, pink sweetness being forced into her mouth. “What the hell was that? Do muggles not chew their food? Does it just dissolve in their mouths? I don’t understand.”  
“That’s cotton candy. Pure sugar babEY.”  
“I love it, give me more.”


End file.
